poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kangaleo007
Hello, there. I see that you're new to my wikia. At least I finally have someone else who appreciates the Pound Puppies as much as I do. Welcome aboard! (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) I looked at your new picture for Brattina and I thought "Hmm... Good idea". I'll add that photo to the Brattina Stoneheart page. Thanks for the idea! Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Where did you come up with all of these pictures for each character? This is great what you're doing and I never thought there was anyone who wanted to devote their time making a wikipedia for Pound Puppies. I thought it was a show everyone forgotten. Seems like some have held onto it. Which episode confirmed that Holly was six months younger than Brattina? I don't remember that. I came up an idea of making a wikia for the Pound Puppies is because the Pound Puppies was too long to read. So, I figured "Hey, why not join wikia and make a wiki about the Pound Puppies?" Thank you so much for appreciating my wikia and thank you for joining. And that's how this wikia came to be. BTW, the episode which Brattina reveals her age was "Tail of the Pup/King Whopper". Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) In "Tail of the Pup/King Whopper", Brattina reveals that she is 11 and a half years old. I'm guessing that Holly is the same age as Brattina, minus the fact that Holly's six months younger than Brattina. Thanks for putting that picture of Katrina Stoneheart without her wig on at the Katrina Stoneheart page. I laughed very hard. I also noticed that you put a picture of Bright Eyes in the 1985 TV Special. I think you should find some more pictures of characters from the 1985 TV Special. I'm planning to make an article out of it. You're a good partner. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC)) I notice the new picture you put up and I must say you have a creative mind. Did you draw it by yourself? I'd really like to know. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC)) I did draw that picture with Manga Studio. Thank you. I came up with an idea for the welcome page on the Pound Puppies 1986 wikia. How about you draw all the Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, Holly, Tammy, and Jeff in a crossover-like picture? When I saw your picture of Brattina a couple of days ago, I figured "Why not a Crossover like artwork for the Pound Puppies and their friends?" So, what do you think? Does that sound like a good idea? (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC)) I looked at your picture and I thought "Say! That would make a great picture for the welcome page." Thank you for the hard work.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) Oh yes, right! I forgot. Keep up the good work. Let me know if you're finished with that crossover artwork. I'll make sure I add that to the welcome page as well. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC)) Did you see my new pictures I added. I drew Katrina in the style of Morgana (The Little Mermaid II). They looked the same and had the same actress. I made Holly and Brattina into teenagers in skimpy outfits having an unlikely friendship. I always wanted to see them get along. Yeah. They looked awesome. You must've worked pretty hard on those drawings. Keep up the good work. And make sure to tell me when you are finished with that crossover artwork.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC)) Are you finished with that crossover artwork? Let me know if you did. I'm excited to see what it looks like! (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC)) I just got a message that there's this Halloween Costume Contest and if we win, we will have a cover story promotion on the Entertainment, Video Game, and Lifestyle Hubs. I'll decorate the wiki with Halloween-style colors and you'' draw some of the characters in Halloween Costume. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC))'' Are you finished with the crossover artwork and the artwork where the Pound Puppies and some other characters are in costumes? I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY excited! Don't forget to include Beamer and Reflex!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) Oh crap, I forgot Beamer, but I remembered Reflex. Thanks for reminding me. I'l try to include Scrouger, Barkerville, Violet, and also Big Paw. That's okay. And I hope to see your crossover artwork and your artwork of the Pound Puppies in Halloween costumes. Can't wait to see it!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) I looked at your artwork and I gotta say... It... was... AWESOME!!! When I looked at that artwork, I was left spechless(in a good way). You could be the next Pablo Picasso, the next Leonardo Da Vinci or.. Heck! The next Eiichiro Oda! You rock!!!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you. I always try to please fans and clients alike. Who are you? I'm Matt. If you mentioned Oda, you must like One Piece. My name is Anthony. And yes, not only did I love the Pound Puppies, but I also love One Piece. That was one of the greatest comic series I have ever read.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC)) So, Kangaleo007, or Matt, whichever you prefer, are you finished with the artwork on the Pound Puppies in Halloween Costumes? I got some ideas on how the Pound Puppies should be dressed up: Cooler as Elvis Presley or Fonzie from Happy Days Nose Marie as Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Whopper as one of his trademark costumes(Like, Wonder Whopper) Bright Eyes as Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon Howler as Doc Brown from Back to the Future Beamer as a Power Ranger Reflex as Luffy from One Piece Violet as London Tipton from Suite Life of Zack and Cody Scrounger as Garfield from Garfield And with other characters Holly as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz Colette as Betty Cooper from Archie and Barkerville as the Nostalgia Critic. If you haven't heard of any of these guys from other shows or stuff, I like to see the Pound Puppies and others as character you liked from shows you liked and stuff. Can't wait to see them! I'm super excited!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC)) So, Anthony. Do you have a Facebook or anything because I got one. I'll take those costume ideas into consideration. Well, I actually don't have a facebook account yet. But, thanks for considering to dress up characters I listed above into their costumes. I hope to see your artwork in time for Halloween.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC)) I just got me a Facebook account a short while ago.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC)) I'll try and friend you. Ok. Are you finished with that artwork with the Pound Puppies in Halloween costumes? I'm very excited!!!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC)) My version of Holly's parents is complete. Their names are Robert and Sandra Connors and Holly looks more like the father the most. The name Connors means "dog lover" which Holly is. This is when Holly's parents first met in high school. I gave Holly's father the same build as Captain Slaughter because I think an awesome twist would have been that Captain Slaughter IS Holly's Father. OH NO! Maybe that would have been revealed if he had come back for Season 2. Yeah, but I wonder if Holly plays football like Robert? BTW, let me know if you're finished with that artwork on the Pound Puppies in Halloween costumes. BTW, what do you think of my artwork on the Pound Puppies if they were humans and Holly if she's a puppy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC)) I'll start it very soon and I like the ideas you have. I always wanted to image Holly as a puppy. Okay. And thank you. I too always imagined what Holly would be like as a puppy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC)) Actually, My name is Rigs, not Anthony. Anthony is my pseudo name, just so you don't get confused or anything.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC)) I just came up with another idea! Have you ever heard of a game called Footsy? Well, since Cooler and Nose Marie are like boyfriend and girlfriend, I have an idea that Cooler and Nose Marie should play Footsy(Since Nose Marie is love with him). But, to add the comedy, Cooler should have an uneasy look on his face like he's saying "Now, I know how Jughead feels." In case you don't know who Jughead is(Unless of course, you do), Jughead is one of Archie's friends who, unfortunately, has a girlfriend named Ethel(Y'know, the girl who used to look funny in the older Archie comics), who has an insane crush on him. So, what do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC)) And about the Footsy artwork, there should be another one, this time, Cooler and Violet are playing Footsy. So, what do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC)) I not familiar with the game but I'll see what I can come up with. From what I heard, Footsy is a kind of game where two people use their feet to play with each other's feet. That would mean that one person is in love with another person and vice versa, just so you get the idea of what Footsy is.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC)) In that Footsy game, two people use their feet to play with each others' feet and it indicates that these two people are in love with each other. So, that's how Footsy is played.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC)) Are you okay? Did you survive Superstorm Sandy? Will you be able to finish that new artwork? (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC)) I just came up with another idea for another artowrk. Here's the idea: The Pound Puppies, Holly, Tammy, Jeff, Colette, and The Pound Purries(Along with our original characters like John, Megan, Howard, Tony(AKA The Pound Puppy Formely Known as "The artist"), Sandra, Robert, the human versions of the Pound Puppies and the puppy version of Holly(see Role Reversal)) should form an orchestra. Here are a few a ideas on who should play what instrument: Cooler, Cooler(Human Version), Tony, and Howard= Guitar Nose Marie, Sandra, Tammy, Holly, Bright Eyes(Human Version), and Violet= Violin Bright Eyes and Charlemange= Singing Whopper= Percussions Hairbal, Barkerville, and Beamer= Trumpet Megan, Holly(Puppy version), Nose Marie(Human Version), and Reflex= Piccolos Howler and Howler(Human version)= Pianos and Jeff, Robert, John, Scrounger, Colette, and Whopper(Human Version)= Cello If you like it or if you think it's too long, let me know. Good luck!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) Oh! For the orchestra artwork, here are some more characters and intrustments Dr. Simon= Violin Bigelow= Cello Louie= Piccolo and Penelope= Singing (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) Hello. I noticed Your Group Picture of the Pound Puppies. have U thought of something like... Pound Puppy Couples u support? or a girlfriend for poor Catgut? Hello. The new artworks are "great job!" but have U thought of drawing the Movie version of the new additions? but do u like Tom and Jerry Kids? Welcome back! How you've been?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC)) How's life treating You, KL-zero-zero-seven?